Days into Nights
by goodbye ruby tuesday
Summary: Summer turns to an unlikely friend for comfort after the events of Tijuana. SethSummer. FINALLY updated!
1. Day 1

This is my first fic for The O.C. and I'm going to be upfront and say that Ryan, Marissa and Luke interest me about as much as snails, so they'll only be supporting characters in this series. Let me know if you like it and if the depiction of the characters seems true enough. Thanks! This is very Seth/Summer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The front door to the Cohen home swung open as Ryan and Seth enter, following behind Sandy. All three of them look drained of their energy and spirit. They walk into the living room where Kirsten is perched on the armrest of the sofa looking wrecked with worry. She jumps up as soon as she sees them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Before she has a chance to grill the boys Sandy jumps in.  
  
"They're fine. Marissa is in the hospital, though. Jimmy's with her, so she's not alone. We dropped Summer off on our way here. They're fine, Kirsten."  
  
She is far from settled, though. She looks at both of the boys intensely and they know they're in for it. But, surprisingly, she's speechless. She just looks overwhelmingly disappointed.  
  
"If we try to get into this tonight it's just going to end badly, so I suggest we all get whatever sleep we can and discuss this fully in the morning." Sandy gently steps in to suggest. Kirsten nods. They head upstairs leaving the boys downstairs. Ryan is obviously heartbroken and Seth looks like he could just fall over any second.  
  
"Listen, man, she'll be okay. We got to her in time."  
  
"Yeah. This time."  
  
Seth's half-hearted words of comfort have no effect. He pats his friend on the shoulder before heading upstairs on his own. Ryan just stands there for a moment, numb, before heading out to the pool house.  
  
***  
  
Seth opens the door to his room and shuts it behind himself without even looking around. He musters up what little energy he has to flip the lights on which reveals Summer, arms wrapped around her knees, sitting on the end of his bed. Suddenly his energy returns and he is stunned.  
  
"Summer, what the hell?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
He can barely think straight, but he tries to sort out what's going on here.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"  
  
"After your Dad dropped me off I just went inside and no one was home. Looks like Dad took off for a while. There was a note. And I just can't get that image of Marissa lying there... out of my head. Every time I close my eyes it's all I see. In vivid detail. And with no one else there, it's all I can think about."  
  
Seth tentatively takes a seat on the edge of his bed next to her, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, that's natural considering the circumstances."  
  
"So I was wondering... don't take this the wrong way, Cohen - but, could I sleep here?"  
  
Seth is a little surprised, but recovers quickly.  
  
"Yeah, of course. But, um, isn't there somewhere else you'd rather stay? With a friend or something?"  
  
She looks at him with a sad smile.  
  
"You are my friend, Seth."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Yeah."  
  
He nods, trying to be casual, but fails miserably. Then he gets up and heads for the door.  
  
"My parents have gone to bed, but they might not be asleep yet, so we'll have to be quiet. I'll go get some extra blankets and show you where the guest room is."  
  
"Cohen."  
  
He stops and turns around to face her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She's evidently a little embarassed at having to explain herself.  
  
"What I meant when I said sleeping here..."  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah."  
  
He's thrown by all of this even more so. He tries to overcompensate for his awkwardness.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't matter. We shared the bed at the motel. We're two emotionally mature teenagers who can obviously handle the gravity of the situation in a responsible way."  
  
He rambles off and then looks at her for a beat.  
  
"You know what, Summer? I think I'll sleep on the floor. Just for, you know, courtesy's sake and all."  
  
"Cohen, I'm not going to jump you in your sleep and you're sure as hell not going to jump me if you value your nuts." She gives him a look.  
  
"And suddenly the awkwardness is gone."  
  
He walks over to his chest of drawers and pulls out two t-shirts and two pairs of pyjama pants. He hands her one set.  
  
"Here. Um, in case you didn't bring any."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I didn't really plan ahead all of this."  
  
"Sure. Well, the, uh, bathroom is the third door on the right. I'm going to go get changed and you can just change here or something. So, yeah."  
  
Seth takes off, out of his room, leaving Summer behind.  
  
***  
  
In the bathroom, after the door shuts, Seth leans back against it, relieved.  
  
"She is in your room. Changing. Right now." He absorbs the words to the fullest extent before shutting his eyes in frustration.  
  
"And after the events of this evening, it doesn't even matter."  
  
He shakes his head and moves to get changed.  
  
***  
  
In Seth's room Summer has already changed into his pyjamas. He hasn't returned so she gets up and begins to snoop around. She walks over to his bookshelf and picks up a random book. It is some Japanese comic book. She wrinkles up her nose and rolls her eyes before putting it back in it's place. Lying nearby, on the shelf, is one lone photo. It's of Seth and Anna at the Debutant's Ball. She has her arm in his and they're both smiling. Summer examines the picture and looks a little sad. She then puts it back down in it's place just as the door opens and Seth returns. He stops short at the sight of her in his clothes. They both head towards the bed.  
  
"Um, okay, so how should we do this?"  
  
"Cohen, it's sleeping. Not the most complicated exercise in a person's daily life. I'll take the right side and you take the left."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Okay."  
  
They both move forward and crawl under the covers. Instead of lying back to back as they did before, though, they both lie down on their backs, facing upwards. Seth is clearly awake and no longer tired, as is Summer, but they're both preoccupied.  
  
"Cohen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Marissa was trying to kill herself?"  
  
It's a loaded question and Seth really thinks over his answer, choosing the right words.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think so. I just get the feeling she was really unhappy and was trying to just make that feeling go away. I mean, in the last twenty-four hours alone she's been to hell and back."  
  
Summer does take some comfort in his words.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
She smiles for the first time that night.  
  
"I could see the geek posters on your walls in the reflection from the moonlight. So I crawled in your window."  
  
"Crafty. The girl's got skills."  
  
They both smile a little at that. A surprisingly comfortable silence settles over them. Slowly they both begin yawning and their eyes become droopy. They both settle into a comfortable sleep side-by-side.  
  
***  
  
The sunglight from the window outside streams in on the two figures asleep in bed. Seth is passed out cold, but Summer is furrowing her brow. She is still asleep but something is bothering her. She tosses and turns a little, but her movements grow each time. She begins making noises and Seth starts waking up. He looks up grogily and sees her shifting about. Then suddenly -  
  
"Coop, no!"  
  
Seth lunges over and clamps his hand over her mouth, but it's too late. Her eyes fly open and for a moment she is disoriented by her unfamiliar surroundings. Then it all comes back to her as Seth uses his other hand to make a "keep quiet" motion. He moves his hand and she nods and he listens closely for any movement or noise from the hall. After a moment he hears nothing and relaxes.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
The a loud knock at the door. The two sleeping companions jump out of their skin. Seth bolts out of bed and Summer sits up looking panicked.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Seth? It's time to talk. Your mother and Ryan are downstairs waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sure thing, Dad."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"NO! I'm, uh, naked!"  
  
Summer looks at him incredulously and whispers harshly.  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"Why not?! If it'll keep him from coming in here I'll tell him I'm giving birth to a goat!"  
  
"But if he comes in here anyhow and sees me then he'll assume we've been having sex."  
  
Seth ponders this for a second.  
  
"Well, if I have to go down, I may as well go down with glory."  
  
She whacks him on the arm and he makes a noise.  
  
"Seth?"  
  
Sandy is still standing right outside his door. The teenagers panick.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Dad?"  
  
"What's going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's going on. Why would something be going on?"  
  
Suddenly the noise of the door handle can be heard turning. Seth panics and pushes Summer off the side of his bed. She falls gently on the floor but gives him a death stare. He makes a desperate motion for her to crawl under the bed and she gives him one last glare before complying. Sandy enters the room looking suspicious.  
  
"You said you were naked."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Then why are you wearing your pyjamas?"  
  
"Well, see, that's interesting because... in my hormonal teenage years I've now decided... I prefer sleeping in the nude."  
  
Seth flinches at his own lame excuse but Sandy misses it because he's too busy looking disturbed. Summer, hidden under Seth's bed, rolls her eyes.  
  
"I know I've said before that we should talk more about the things going on in your life, Seth. And I'm... glad you feel you can talk openly to me. But, it's really alright if you don't tell me absolutely everything."  
  
Seth nods quickly.  
  
"Sure thing, Dad. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Okay, then. Brush your teeth and meet us downstairs pronto."  
  
Sandy walks out and shuts the door behind himself. Seth, who has been tense and rigid up to this point, lets his body relax and lets out a sigh of relief. Summer climbs out from under the bed.  
  
"'You pushed me!"  
  
"It had to be done. And you're not hurt."  
  
"It's the principal of it, Cohen. Do you lie to your parents, like, ever?"  
  
Seth moves to his chest of drawers and begins riffling through it for clothes.  
  
"Hey, I panicked. And I thought it would be better than you popping out from under the bed and saying 'Goodmorning, Mr. Cohen. I just spent the night in your son's bed because I find him oh-so irresistible and I'm so intensely in love with him that I had to steal his clothes too.'"  
  
He pulls off his t-shirt. She just stares at him, trying to feign disinterest.  
  
"Turn around, Summer. I have to get changed."  
  
"It's not like I've never seen a naked guy before."  
  
"Thanks for sharing. Turn around."  
  
"If you want your privacy so badly then go to the bathroom."  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Cause that wouldn't be suspicious, like, at all!"  
  
She rolls her eyes but turns around. He begins taking off his pyjamas and pulling on the fresh clothes.  
  
"I assume you'll leave the way you came?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Okay, just be sure to avoid being in sight of the living room."  
  
He finishes and rushes past her to throw his stuff in the laundry hamper.  
  
"So I gotta run or my Dad's going to be beating a path back up here and one heart attack a day is enough for me."  
  
She nods.  
  
"Thanks, Seth. And you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"  
  
She looks a little worried by it. He gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Then he stuns both of them by kissing her on the cheek before leaping over the bed and out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Summer, left behind, raises her hand to her cheek looking pleasantly surprised. 


	2. Day 2

Thanks for the great feedback everyone! It really fuels the writing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ryan and Seth are sitting in the pool house looking morose again. They're both sitting down on the sofa, but neither is looking at the other. Seth is the first to speak.  
  
"Guess our summer is over early."  
  
"You could say that. Not that I really care. After all that's happened I just want this madness to be over with."  
  
"With you there."  
  
Ryan leans back and looks and Seth quizically.  
  
"Hey, why was your Dad so perturbed this morning?"  
  
Seth's eyes bulge out for a second, but he has a quick recovery.  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"He went up to get you and when he came back down he looked like he needed therapy."  
  
"I get my weirdness from his side. It was probably nothing, man."  
  
Ryan accepts this and Seth looks relieved.  
  
"I keep screwing up with your parents, though. This one is going to put me over the edge."  
  
"No, man. You just have the unfortunate luck of getting stuck as an innocent bystander in compromising circumstances. Except that time with my would-be step-grandma. That was all you."  
  
Ryan nods.  
  
"Marissa's never going to want to see me again."  
  
Seth steps up to his roll as best friend.  
  
"I doubt it. This is going to be touchy for a while, but it'll fade eventually. Luke, on the other hand. Well, he's screwed."  
  
"I'm not so sure. Seems like, according to everyone around her, Luke can do no wrong."  
  
Seth doesn't know what to say, because he knows it's true.  
  
***  
  
Later on in the day Seth is alone in his room, laying on his bed reading a comic book. Suddenly, through the sliding glass door of the balcony, we can see Summer, climbing up. She hauls herself over the edge of the balcony and dusts herself off.  
  
"Our house does come fully equipped with a front door, y'know."  
  
"I know. I just figured this was the best way since I didn't know how much shit you're in with your parents." She flops down onto the bed next to him.  
  
"Knee-deep."  
  
"Figured. So what's your punishment?"  
  
"Grounded until school starts, which isn't that terrible all things considered."  
  
She nods in agreement. Suddenly the unlikelihood of the situation hits Seth and he casts his comic book aside and turns to her.  
  
"Y'know, Summer, for someone who condemns me at pretty much every chance she gets, you sure are stuck to my side..."  
  
"I suppose you're expecting some sort of explanation?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Fine." She thinks about it and is trying really hard to be nice. "Okay. Well, obviously I have no shortage of people who want to be around me. But those people... they're just interested in having a good time. Which is fine, but sometimes a person needs a little more than that. I can't talk about what happened to Marissa with those people."  
  
"Summer, you and I barely know one another."  
  
"I know. What's more sad is that I know those people even less."  
  
She's quiet and humble and totally unlike herself. She's definitely won him over.  
  
"So what were you dreaming about last night?"  
  
She hits him on the arm.  
  
"You wish, perv."  
  
"No, I'm serious. You were tossing around this morning and then you started yelling. So what's the deal?"  
  
She tries to remember, but comes up with nothing.  
  
"I don't know. It was probably nothing, though."  
  
Seth decides not to push it any further and risk ruining the dynamic they've got going.  
  
"Enough of this crap. I'm tired of all the sorrow and moodiness. I'm going to get a big enough dose of that when I get to visit Marissa tonight. Until then let's go somewhere."  
  
"Can't. Grounded."  
  
"So? Be normal. Sneak out."  
  
"Summer, do you even realize how much shit I've gotten into in the last month alone?"  
  
"Come on. Please?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Fine. You leave me no choice."  
  
She gets up off the bed and heads back out to the balcony. She climbs over the edge and back down. Seth shakes his head and picks up his comic book again.  
  
"Women."  
  
***  
  
The doorbell to the Cohen home chimes and Sandy briskly walks over to answer it. Standing at the door is a sad-looking Summer.  
  
"Summer. Hello."  
  
"Hi Mr.Cohen. Is Seth around?"  
  
Sandy is a little taken aback by her being there.  
  
"Well, yes, he's upstairs. But he's been grounded until school begins, so he's not allowed to have visitors."  
  
Summer's face falls dramatically.  
  
"Oh. Of course. I understand." She begins to turn around and head back.  
  
"Is something wrong, Summer?"  
  
She turns back to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, with everything that's happened... Seth has been a really good friend to me. And right now I could really use a good friend. I just wanted to go out for a walk with him."  
  
Sandy looks at her, trying to read her sincerity, but breaks quickly.  
  
"I suppose it won't matter for a couple of hours. But he has to be home for supper."  
  
Summer's face brightens instantly. Sandy lets her inside and she follows him upstairs.  
  
***  
  
In Seth's room he is exactly where we left him. But every so often he casts a glance out at the balcony. Finally, temptation gets to him and he puts the comic down and goes out onto the balcony. Just as he's looking over the edge and contemplating what it would take, his bedroom door swings up. It catches him off-guard and he spins around looking guilty and surprised.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Seth, you have a visitor."  
  
From behind Sandy, Summer steps out and comes in.  
  
"Hi, Seth. How's it going?"  
  
Sandy looks at the two of them. Summer is playing innocent and Seth looks like he's about to lose it.  
  
"Seth, you and Summer can go for a walk, but don't be late for dinner. Your mother would kill me if she knew I was letting you do even this much." Sandy warns him, but heads for the door.  
  
"Thanks again, Mr.Cohen!" Summer waits until Sandy is gone before turning back to Seth looking mischevious.  
  
"Never doubt me, Cohen."  
  
***  
  
Seth and Summer are walking down the boardwalk side-by-side. It's warm and sunny as usual as they stroll along.  
  
"I don't get it. First you want me to break out of my own house to spend time with you and now we've spent half an hour wandering around and you haven't said a single word to me."  
  
"Why do you like me so much, Cohen? I treat you like crap and every day you come back begging for more."  
  
"I don't know. I just do. Maybe I'm a massocist...?"  
  
She shakes her head at him and tries to suppress laughter.  
  
"I've got a better question, though. Why do you like me so much and treat me like crap?"  
  
"What makes you think I like you so much?"  
  
"Let's evaluate, shall we? First, you kissed me. In Western civilization this is generally indicative of attraction from the kisser to the kissee."  
  
"Or else indicative of the injestion of large quantities of intoxicants by the kisser."  
  
"Wow, you know big words?"  
  
"Bite me, Seth."  
  
"Okay, okay. Carrying on. Second, not once, but twice you have come to the bed that I was occupying, asking me to share."  
  
"Well, the first time was because you were acting like a jackass and wouldn't give up the bed to me as any other normal decent guy would do."  
  
"Sticks and stones. Fine. I might have bought that if it weren't for the fact that there was a second visit wher you came to me, to my home, to sleep beside me, in my bed."  
  
"Extreme circumstances. But, rest assured, it will never happen again."  
  
Seth takes this opportunity to jump in front of her and bend down so that he is directly in her face making her a tad uncomfortable. He has an arrogant, mischevious smile on his face.  
  
"Fine, Roberts. But something just tells me that last night is not going to be the last time you'll be trying to snake your way between my sheets."  
  
"Get bent, Cohen. We all have our days of insanity."  
  
"True enough, but we're getting off-track here. First, there's the kiss. Then there's you coming to my bed which, by the way, is a pretty strong argument unto itself. But last, and most of all, there's the fact that you went to the lengths of springing me from my house so I'd spend time with you. Me! Not any other guy. Face it, babe, you're in love with me."  
  
He leans back, confident as hell. She raises her eyebrow and give him the most skeptical look.  
  
"Keep the dream alive there."  
  
She waltzes past him confidently and he gives a little laugh at her indignation. Then all of a sudden his face drops.  
  
"Summer, what time is it?"  
  
She checks her watch.  
  
"6:30."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Seth grabs her wrist and begins dragging her back in the direction they came from.  
  
"Ow, Seth! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Heeding warning. I can't be late."  
  
"So don't be late. But you don't have to break my wrist in the process. I'll see you sometime later."  
  
He stops briefly.  
  
"Summer, you're not going to go back to that big empty house. You can come have dinner at my place. My parents will think it's great. They're into taking in stray kids."  
  
Before she can protest he's off and running again dragging her behind him. She eventually manages to keep up.  
  
***  
  
The Cohen family and Summer are sitting around the dinning room table. Kirsten and Sandy are at either end with Ryan on one side and Summer and Seth sitting side-by-side on the other. They're all eating their pasta in relative silence.  
  
"So, Summer, your Dad is in Bangladesh? That must be exciting business. When is he coming home?"  
  
Kirsten tries to make pleasant conversation to alleviate the tension.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure Mrs.Cohen. My Dad just kind of comes and goes all the time. I never really know where he is."  
  
Kirsten has gotten herself into a sticky situation and wants to get out of it just as quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sure it must be nice for you to have the house all to yourself, then. I'm sure Seth and Ryan would throw one massive party if Sandy and I were to take off."  
  
Ryan and Seth smile at each other.  
  
"With streamers."  
  
"And cake."  
  
Sandy rolls his eyes.  
  
"Please, don't hold back."  
  
Suddenly Summer gets quite awkward as she removes her napkin from her lap.  
  
"Thanks so much for dinner, Mrs. Cohen, but I should actually get going now."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. Well, please feel welcome to come back anytime Summer."  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
Seth gets up with her.  
  
"I'm just gonna, y'know, do the guy thing."  
  
They both head to the front door.  
  
***  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"I have to go visit Marissa. It's nothing. I mean it."  
  
He nods, but doesn't buy it.  
  
"I'll see you later, Cohen."  
  
***  
  
Seth wanders back to the dinner table, confused. He doesn't notice at first that all eyes are on him as he sits down. He gets lost in his own thoughts as the other three stare at him expectantly. When he looks up he is startled by it.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"She's cute, sweetie."  
  
"Not to mention that she seems to be head-over-heels for you, Seth. She nearly went to tears when I told her you were grounded."  
  
Sandy is smiling at Seth proudly, who just doesn't seem to get it. Ryan, the only other person who seems to know most of the situation, is trying desperately to stifle his laughter. Kirsten and Sandy both look so proud of their son.  
  
"But next time please let us know when your girlfriend is coming over."  
  
"Oh, Summer isn't my girlfriend. She's just my... stalker?"  
  
Ryan can't hold it in any longer and has to laugh at that. Kirsten looks at each one of them, confused.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
Ryan shakes his head and Seth looks annoyed.  
  
***  
  
Summer walks into Marissa's hospital room looking scared. It's mostly dark with only the light above Marissa's head on. Marissa looks comatose and the only signs pointing to her being alive at all is the steady beep of the monitor next to her bed and the IV drip. Summer tentatively takes a seat in the armchair next to her friend's bed, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Hi Summer."  
  
Summer nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of Marissa's voice, unaware that her friend was even awake. She plasters on a fake smile to boost morale.  
  
"Hey there, Coop. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Beyond the obvious?"  
  
Summer smiles at Marissa's attempt at humor.  
  
"Ryan and Seth pass on their regards."  
  
"You've seen them? They don't hate me for putting them through this?"  
  
"Of course not. Seth's entirely too unaware to even consider being angry and Ryan's pretty much wracked with worry. They both wanted to come, but their parents grounded them until school starts."  
  
Marissa nods sadly. Summer isn't sure she wants to get into the next part but she sees no way around it.  
  
"Speaking of which... are you going to start school with us? I mean, when are they letting you out of here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm just under observation for now. My Dad's been here and my Mom has called a lot. She doesn't want to come down because she doesn't want to risk running into him. It's a disaster. I want to go back at the beginning of the year like everyone else if I can. But then again, there are certain things I'm not exactly eager to face anytime soon..."  
  
Summer nods.  
  
"Yeah. I take it Luke doesn't know about this?"  
  
"I don't think so. Have you or the guys told anyone?"  
  
"Nope. We figured we'd just keep it to ourselves. There's no need for anyone to know."  
  
"God, that would just be icing on the cake. My parents are divorcing, my boyfriend has been cheating on me for who knows how long with someone I thought was my friend, and now I'm a psychopath with severe mental issues who is going to be known for trying to off herself."  
  
Summer looks intent and scared at her friend's rant.  
  
"Is that what you were trying to do? Kill yourself?"  
  
Summer's voice is uncharacteristically tiny and Marissa looks guilty.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think that's what I was trying to do, but at that point if it had happened I don't think I would have cared much. I just wanted to make everything stop."  
  
Tears come to Summer's eyes, but she tries to hold them back for Marissa's sake. She is beginning to lose it, though, and she jumps to her feet unexpectedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Coop. I love you and you're my best friend, but I have to get going. I promise I'll come back tomorrow, though, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Listen, I'm really sorry about all of this. Could you tell Ryan and Seth that too?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. But, listen, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Just try to feel as good as you can, okay?"  
  
Summer slips out of the hospital room leaving a contemplative Marissa behind. She looks out of the window next to her bed, hoping for her freedom.  
  
***  
  
Seth is lying asleep in bed with the lights out. Everything is calm and serene and still. Suddenly, out on the balcony Summer is hauling herself up again and she quietly tries the sliding door so as not to awaken Seth. Unfortunately it's locked. She curses this before gently knocking on the glass, trying to be quiet so as not to wake up anyone else in the house. After a couple of knocks Seth awakens out of his sleep and grogily gets out of bed. He sees her outside and wanders over to unlock the balcony.  
  
"Man, Summer, I knew you'd cave, but I didn't think it would be so soon..."  
  
Then he finally notices her face. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks are covered in tears. She looks at everything in the room except him. He tries to ascertain whether or not he should pry into the details, but instead he just lets her past him. He silently goes over to his drawers and pulls out some pyjamas. He hands them to her without a word, but an understanding smile instead. Then he crawls back into bed and face away so she can change without being seen. She quickly slips into the pyjamas before crawling into bed next to him. He rolls back over and turns to face her.  
  
"If you want, we can talk about it tomorrow."  
  
She nods silently, but instead of rolling over and going to sleep she grabs onto him and pulls herself closer so that she is nestled into the crook in his neck. She silently cries and her tears end up falling on his bare shoulders. He puts a reassuring arm around her as they both slip into sleep. 


	3. Day 3

Sunlight is streaming into Seth's room through the windows. Summer lies curled in the covers on the right side of the bed, but Seth surprisingly isn't around to occupy the left side. The only indication he was ever there is that his imprint and the messed up sheets on the other side. Summer stirs and slowly wakes up, yawning. She sits up and all of the events of the previous day come flooding back in. She looks over at the other side of the bed and is mildly surprised that Seth isn't there. She just begins stretching her arms as his bedroom door opens and he slips in, quietly shutting the door behind himself. He carries with him a plate with eggs and toast on it. He notices she's awake and sits on the end of the bed, in front of her.  
  
"Goodmorning. I snuck some breakfast from downstairs. Are you hungry?"  
  
She nods and eagerly begins devouring the food. She looks so much less glamourous without the makeup and the designer clothes, but only like this is her natural beauty revealed. She smiles up at Seth as she chews.  
  
"You're welcome. We don't have to worry about making noise. My parents went out for the morning."  
  
She puts the plate aside and they sit in tense silence for a moment.  
  
"Thanks, Seth."  
  
"Hey, no worries. So, um, do you, like, want to talk about what happened?"  
  
She's caught off-guard at the implication.  
  
"But nothing happened."  
  
"No. No, I mean, last night when you showed up on my balcony. You'd been crying."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Listen, Summer, I've never done this whole in-depth talking about deep emotions before, so you'll have to understand if I stumble along in the dark here, but I'm happy to listen."  
  
Summer diverts her eyes uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I had just visited Marissa. She's okay now and everything, but it wasn't easy and I think I left kind of suddenly."  
  
"Must've been hard."  
  
"Yeah. It's funny how we've always spent all this time, effort and money into looking like our lives are perfect and easy when, in fact, they're anything but. Everything is such a front."  
  
"Well, some of us don't have the luxury of a front and are forced to be who we really are all the time."  
  
He's trying to cheer her up and is revealing more of himself than he intended.  
  
"As much as I'm mean about it, at least you're honest, Cohen. There's nothing fake or insincere about you. Hell, I act stupid all the time because I think it will somehow make me better. What kind of ridiculous mentality is that?"  
  
"You're just trying to survive. I keep telling myself that life beyond high school isn't as cut-throat."  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She examines him for a moment before looking away shyly at her feet and summoning the courage to ask her question.  
  
"Do you like me for the same reasons other guys do? I mean, are you just interested in my cause I'm eye candy? Or do you actually want to date me because of who I am inside?"  
  
It comes out sounding a little corny and she is embarassed for asking it.  
  
"Wow. Um, if you're asking if I'm opposed to having sex with you? Then no. But that's not all I want. I want so much more than that. I've liked you before I even understood what sex was. And, yeah, you're beautiful, but I want to know you. And what we seem to have going right now - whether it's friendship or maybe something more than that - I like it."  
  
The answer is more than she could have ever hoped for and she smiles at him and surprises him by giving him a hug.  
  
"Listen, Seth, I know I'm in no position to ask for any more favors since you've already done a lot for me, so feel free to say no, but I was wondering if there was any way you could come with me to visit Marissa tonight?"  
  
He smiles at her reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can manage that. It'll require some sneaking out."  
  
"Cohen, you daredevil, you. Well, I guess I should get up and get dressed already."  
  
Seth leans back and leers appreciatively.  
  
"Why, yes, you should. And, by all means, go right ahead."  
  
She rolls her eyes and whacks him on the arm.  
  
"Get to stepping, pervert."  
  
He makes a fuss, but gets up reluctantly and heads for the door.  
  
"This is the kind of backwards society we're living in that permits a girl to evict a guy from his own room so she can use it to her own devices."  
  
"Cry me a river, Cohen."  
  
***  
  
Ryan's in the pool house, sitting on the sofa and looking depressed. Seth wanders in and takes a seat next to him.  
  
"Ryan, you should seriously watch yourself, because you could make brooding, like, a sport."  
  
"Can't help it. I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"Which is so new and unexpected. Listen, man, we've done all we can. For now we unfortunately just have to sit back and wait. At least you can be comforted by the fact that you know that she's somewhere safe and that she's okay."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. It's just that this is just one more example of the fucked-up kind of world we're all living in."  
  
Seth's mind drifts off to an earlier conversation as he nods in agreement. Ryan looks over at him and knows immediately what his friend is thinking about.  
  
"So you and Summer are having late-night rendez-vous, huh?"  
  
Seth's neck snaps back and he looks shocked.  
  
"I can see right to your balcony from here. Not to mention the high- pitched obscenities being muttered every time she climbs up to your room."  
  
"Yeah, she's more limber than I would have thought."  
  
Ryan raises his eyebrows in a surprised unspoken question at that.  
  
"Yeah, right. I wish. Sadly, I think I'm being pigeonholed into being the nice-guy-girl's-best-friend type."  
  
"Y'know, Seth, that has astonishing similarities to the boyfriend type."  
  
"Except with sex. And believe me, I'd know if there were sex. Sadly, there is no sex."  
  
"Well, you've waited this long..."  
  
"Yeah, what's a few more years of my life?"  
  
Ryan shakes his head at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"How did we get to the point that our every mood and thought is defined by these... girls?"  
  
"We're doomed, man. No doubt about it. So... playstation?"  
  
"Why not? It's more reliable than a woman, any day."  
  
***  
  
Seth dashes up the stairs to his room after supper is finished. He opens and shuts the door quietly, grabbing his sweater off the back of his chair before heading to the balcony. He almost rushes right past Summer who is sitting back on his bed, flipping through a comic book looking bored.  
  
"Hey, Cohen."  
  
"What the hell? I'm just going to have to get you a rope ladder, aren't I?"  
  
"Couldn't hurt. I'm getting some nasty scrapes on my arms. Are you ready to go?"  
  
He tosses a paper bag at her, which she opens while he pulls on the sweater.  
  
"Yeah. That's supper. It's just chicken, but it isn't bad. You can eat it on the way."  
  
She smiles appreciatively and gets up as they both head for the balcony.  
  
"So do you have some geeky mastermind plan so that you don't get caught?"  
  
"Ryan's watching my back. Turns out you're not so stealth in your comings and goings there, Summer, cause he's been hearing quite the colorful language from the pool house."  
  
She turns beet red and Seth laughs as they both haul themselves over the edge of the balcony.  
  
***  
  
This time the hospital room is lit up as Marissa sits up in bed reading a magazine. The door opens and Seth and Summer slip inside. Marissa smiles warmly at both of them and seems to be doing much better. Seth offers a little wave and follows Summer up as she takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Heya, Coop. You look like you're doing better."  
  
"Yeah, well, getting out of here is great motivation to feel better."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Well, I don't get to see anyone most of the time and it's completely boring. And then doctors and nurses come in and ask me the same routine questions over and over again. It's boring and incredibly annoying."  
  
"Ugh, tell them where to stick it. I brought Cohen with me this time for comedic relief."  
  
Seth raises an eyebrow skeptically at Summer, but smiles at Marissa.  
  
"I live to serve."  
  
"Ryan couldn't make it?" Marissa's a little too casual when she says this, but neither of her friends think this is the time to press her on it.  
  
"Sadly, he's covering for me and his absence would be more noticable being that I have no life while he does."  
  
"Even if it is a recurring guest appearance at Chino."  
  
Summer can always be counted on for adding confidence boosters. But it appears to be working as Marissa giggles.  
  
"So what else am I missing being locked up in here?"  
  
"Grey is the new black. My Dad's off to Bangladesh this time."  
  
"Summer's sleeping with me."  
  
"Seth!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Marissa's eye bulge out of her head at this tidbit of juicy gossip.  
  
"No, no. Sadly, it sounds better than it is."  
  
"Seth, for God's sake, shut the hell up!"  
  
Seth and Summer are sparring and he's really enjoying that all of this is getting to her. Marissa is in a state of shocked silence.  
  
"Someone please explain."  
  
"Well, with my Dad in Bangladesh the house has been so empty and with all that's been going on I've been kind of lonely. And dorks are this season's hottest accessory, so who am I to argue with Jane magazine? But it's really nothing but entirely platonic sleeping."  
  
"Nothing? HA! Marissa, she wants me. Bad!"  
  
Summer whacks Seth in the stomach and he keels over a little. Marissa can't suppress her laughter. Seth looks at Summer and points to Marissa.  
  
"See? She sees it!"  
  
"I swear, Coop, it's like owning a puppy. An increidbly stupid puppy that keeps walking into sliding glass doors and stuff. I'm one short step away from needing a pooper-scooper for him."  
  
"Hey, everybody loves a puppy."  
  
"Yeah, well, if this puppy doesn't watch himself he's going to get neutered."  
  
Seth slowly retreats, keeping a careful eye on Summer, but a good distance. Marissa is busting a gut at their antics. Finally, the two notice their effect and are quiet pleased that they've managed to brighten her day.  
  
"Listen, you two, I really want to thank you for coming to visit. I know everything has been so emotionally overwhelming lately and it means a lot to me that you're both here. I'm glad you don't think I'm some sort of pathetic psycho."  
  
Summer looks at her friend sadly and Seth has moved back to Summer's side and rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. Marissa continues on appreciatively.  
  
"And I've been feeling a lot better so I think they might be letting me go home soon. It's just really important to me that none of this gets out. I know that your parents know, Seth, and that's fine. I just don't want this getting out into the school gossip mill since people can be so vicious, y'know?"  
  
"Hey, this is your life, Coop, and we all have a right to go through our emotional times. But we won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, Marissa, no worries."  
  
"Thanks. I just want to put this whole distraught episode behind me and move on with my life."  
  
"That's a really good attitude, Coop. And we're all here for you while you're doing that."  
  
Marissa smiles as Summer reaches out and takes her friend's hand in her own.  
  
"Well, I don't want to keep you two since there's no doubt a bed that is missing two hot naked bodies."  
  
Summer rolls her eyes and makes gagging noises and Seth grins smugly and looks cockily at Summer.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh. I told you she sees it."  
  
"Well, the next thing she'll be seeing is my foot up your ass if you don't watch yourself, Cohen."  
  
"Summer, we've talked about this. I'm not into that kink."  
  
Summer's jaw drops and Seth is basking in the glow of success. Marissa, on the other hand, is giggling hysterically.  
  
"You two are going to have some crazy kids someday."  
  
"Do NOT encourage him, Coop."  
  
***  
  
Summer and Seth exit the hospital feeling giddy and hyper. Summer is laughing as Seth walks just a step behind her, watching her amusedly. Impulsively she grabs his hand, surprising them both. Instead of drawing attention to it, though, they both just relax into it naturally.  
  
"She seems to be doing really well."  
  
"Yeah, she does, doesn't she? I'm really happy about it. Last night prospects didn't look that good."  
  
"Well, hopefully she'll be out of there soon."  
  
"Yeah, I miss having my best friend around. Although, you're not too bad a replacement, Cohen."  
  
Seth pleasantly surprised at this turn of events.  
  
"Is that what I am now?"  
  
"Yes... and no."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't know. It's too early in the game to tell. But there's potential for all sorts of things at this point."  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
Instead of the usual gag-relfex reaction he'd expect from her, Summer goes quiet and contemplates her answer.  
  
"Sometimes. But sometimes I just don't want to screw this up."  
  
"This?"  
  
"What's going on between us."  
  
"Ah, yes. This."  
  
"And I've never really had a boyfriend before. I mean, there have been guys I've dated and messed around with, but that isn't exactly the same thing."  
  
"Not to mention what your friends would think if they saw you with me."  
  
She looks guilty, but he doesn't judge her.  
  
"Yeah, I hate the fact that those things affect me. Not that those people are really my friends, anyhow. Well, aside from Coop who seems to like you well enough. I don't think I'd want a friend like Holly or Luke."  
  
"What about you? Do you like me well enough?"  
  
A small smile plays on her lips as she stops to look at him.  
  
"Yeah. I think I do."  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles right back and there is quite a bit of tension between them. They're both excited and nervous.  
  
"Okay, so I've never done this before, so I'm just going to go ahead and do it, okay?"  
  
And with that Seth leans in and kisses Summer lightly on the lips. It doesn't last too long and it leaves just enough tension left so that they're both wanting more.  
  
"Wow. Okay then."  
  
Seth has gained confidence from this move and he grabs her hand again as they continue walking along home.  
  
***  
  
Seth shuts the sliding glass door behind himself as they're both in his room now. A newfound awkwardness is between them since the kiss, though. They're both jumpy and hyper-aware of one another.  
  
"So, um, y'know, there's no pressure because of what happened earlier."  
  
She nods in agreement.  
  
"Right. Of course not."  
  
"And if you don't want to sleep here-"  
  
"No, no. I do. It's fine."  
  
He nods and goes to his chest of drawers grabbing pyjamas for her.  
  
"I'll just give you a minute."  
  
"Seth, you don't have to do that."  
  
His jaw drops and he is stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, no, I'm not that easy. But you don't have to scamper off. Just turn around."  
  
"Oh, okay. Yeah."  
  
He complies quickly, but his over-zealous reaction has been noted by her. He's obviously distracted by the situation, though, as she slips into the pyjamas quickly.  
  
"Done."  
  
He turns back around as she's crawling under the comforter. He goes and grabs some pyjamas for himself.  
  
"Why are you grabbing a shirt, Seth?"  
  
"Um, to sleep in?"  
  
"You didn't wear one last night."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's because I wasn't expecting you. And now you're here so..."  
  
"God, Seth, there's no need for that much modesty."  
  
He looks awkward, but he shrugs and pulls his shirt off over his head and pulls his pyjama pants on over his boxers. Then he climbs into bed next to her. They're both completely awake and neither looks at the other. Finally Summer looses her patience and makes the first move by scooting closer to him. He turns to face her and they are milimetres apart.  
  
"We're not going to have sex tonight, Cohen."  
  
"Right, nada on the sex."  
  
She rolls her eyes at his seriousness before scooting her face just a little closer and kisses him. It's less lustfilled and is a little more innocent and tentative. They both let it build slowly and begin moving their bodies closer together. Suddenly it starts getting quiet a bit more passionate and steamy and finally Summer moves back.  
  
"Yeah, we should stop now, Seth. Before we can't."  
  
"You're right. So, um, goodnight?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
He kisses the tip her nose and she smiles as he leans back and she leans into his neck. They embrace and settle off into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Day 4

Thanks again for all the positive feedback, everyone!   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Seth's eyes slowly open into the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. He squints and looks around and is surprised to see that the other side of the bed is empty, but there is a note left on the pillow. He sits up and yawns, snatching the note and unfolding it to read it.  
  
Cohen,  
  
Thought I'd slip out before your parents woke up. I'll probably see you around later today though.  
  
- Summer  
  
P.S. You snore like a buzz saw.  
  
Seth lets out a snort of indignation before falling back on his pillows with a slight smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Seth and Ryan are sitting in the pool house, relaxing and goofing around. Seth looks happier than he's been in a while and Ryan is suspicious.  
  
"What's with the new perkiness there, Seth?"  
  
"I've decided to go out for the cheerleading squad this year. If you can't date 'em, join 'em."  
  
"I heard Ms. Roberts making her morning descent from your room in the wee hours of this morning again."  
  
Seth starts looking happy, but trying to act casual.  
  
"Oh yeah? I told her to keep it down."  
  
"Seth, I have news for you: Summer is a loud person."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Just as Ryan goes to press Seth further about Summer, Sandy comes in.  
  
"Seth, you have a visitor."  
  
Seth turns to Ryan and makes a mocking face.  
  
"My, my, isn't my stock just through the roof? Whoever could it be?"  
  
And with that he hops over the back of the sofa and follows his Dad into the main house leaving Ryan behind, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Seth confidently strides past his Dad who heads off into the kitchen, as he goes to the door to greet his guest.   
  
"Just can't stay away, can you…"  
  
He trails off as he ends up face-to-face not with Summer, but the elusive Anna Stern. She raises an eyebrow and gives him a quirky smile.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Seth."  
  
"Anna, wow. This is unexpected."  
  
"It is? I told you I was going to be coming back at the end of the summer for school."  
  
"Right, right. So, huh, how's it going?"  
  
There's a newfound awkwardness with Seth as Anna smiles flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Not too bad. It'd be better if I could come in?"  
  
Seth shakes his head in embarrassment and lets her past and inside the house.   
  
"Sorry, I'm out of it today."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Yeah, well, obviously not much has changed since you left."  
  
She laughs a little, but he's sweating it.   
  
"I thought maybe we could go get a burger and trade summer stories?"  
  
"Summer? Oh, summer stories! Like what we each did on our summer vacations?"  
  
He's overly hyper and alert and she's a little weirded out by all of it, but she laughs at his nervousness.  
  
"Well, when you make it sound like a report…"  
  
They're both startled by the sound of the doorbell. Seth looks relieved, though.  
  
"Um, just give me a sec."  
  
He goes and throws open the door, relieved at the opportunity to have an excuse to get away. Suddenly his relief melts away into fear when he sees Summer standing there, smiling at him coyly.   
  
"Hey, Cohen. Long time, no see."  
  
Before she can do anything, though, she spots Anna over Seth's shoulder and her eyes narrow. She steps past him and into the house. Anna looks Summer over skeptically, but says nothing and offers a polite smile. Summer, not surprisingly, doesn't reiterate the courtesy. Seth stands beside both of them looking like he's about to hyperventilate and pass out any second.  
  
"Anna, this is Summer Roberts. Summer, this is Anna Stern. You guys have met right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You were one of the debutantes, right Summer?"  
  
"Right. Which means you must have been there, but for the life of me I can't remember you."  
  
"Well, Seth was my date."  
  
"Oh, right! Didn't you, like, drop off the face of the planet or something?"  
  
Seth senses that the exchange is becoming overly hostile and intervenes quickly.  
  
"Yeah! Funny how things work out, isn't it?"  
  
"So what are you doing back in Newport, Anna?"  
  
Summer is grilling the new girl, but Anna is showing no intimidation and rises to the challenge.  
  
"Well, I just got back from a sailing trip to Tahiti and Seth and I were going to go get some lunch and catch up."  
  
Summer turns to Seth with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"Oh were you?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was just going to tell Anna about our lunch plans, Summer, but the doorbell rang before I could, otherwise I totally would have."  
  
Seth is scared, but the girls show no fear, each eyeing the other over.  
  
"Well, Seth, since you're so interested, why don't you invited Anna to lunch with us?"  
  
Summer is issuing a challenge and Anna is eager to step up to it while Seth's panic levels are already through the roof.  
  
"What? Um, okay."  
  
"Sure, Seth. I'd love to."  
  
"Great. I guess it's decided, then."  
  
They all stand around in tense silence. Seth is watching both of the girls carefully. Finally Summer looks over at him impatiently.  
  
"Seth, get a sweater."  
  
"Right. Okay."  
  
And with that he takes off like a bat out of hell.  
  
***  
  
The tense trio enter the Crab Shack and head for a table. Seth leads the way and stops at a booth. He waits for the girls to sit down, but neither one makes a move, waiting for him to sit. Finally he slides into one side and Summer quickly shoves in right next to him before Anna has the chance to. Anna takes this defeat with grace and simply sits on the other side, facing Seth directly. Anna plasters a sweet smile on her face and looks directly at Seth, ignoring Summer's presence completely.  
  
"So, Seth, what have you been up to since I left?"  
  
"Um, the usual. Just spending time sailing and reading comic books. I, uh, went down to Tijuana for a couple of days."  
  
"We went."  
  
"Uh, right. We went to Tijuana for a couple of days."  
  
"Right on. That must have been great."  
  
"Um, not so much."  
  
Summer glares at him for that and he quickly tries to recover.  
  
"I mean, the company was great, but a friend had a crisis, which sucked."  
  
"That's too bad. Tahiti was amazing. You're going to love it. I went to that landmark you told me about and the view was incredible."  
  
Anna is smearing all of the things she and Seth share in common in Summer's face and it is clearly getting to her.   
  
"And I brought this back for you."  
  
Anna pulls an old hardcover book out of her bag and hands it to Seth. The Sailing Enthusiast's Guide For Travel. Seth's really impressed as he flips through the book eagerly. Summer is getting more and more pissed off by the second, though, but says nothing.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. I saw it and thought of you."  
  
Summer has reached her breaking point. She gives Anna an insincere smile.  
  
"So, Anna, you must be tired from the long journey back home. You must have met a ton of cute guys on your trip, though."  
  
"Yeah, there were some. But most of them don't have much brain activity going on and I'm much more interested in guys I share something in common with. You know what I mean, Summer?"  
  
Seth senses the dangerous territory the girls are getting into and decides to make a run for it.   
  
"You know what? I forgot that Ryan's working today. So I'm just going to go say hi to him."  
  
Summer reluctantly lets Seth out of the booth and he dashes into the back kitchen of the restaurant, leaving the girls to battle it out.  
  
***  
  
Ryan nearly drops the food he's carrying as Seth bolts into the backroom and begins peaking out the small window into the restaurant to see what the girls are up to. He looks panicked and scared and Ryan is stunned.  
  
"What's going on, man?"  
  
"Insanity. Up is down, left is right. At this very moment there are two hot girls sitting in this restaurant fighting like cats over yours truly."  
  
"Seth, man, we've talked about the fine line where porn ends and real life begins."  
  
"I swear to God, man. Look for yourself."  
  
Ryan joins Seth and peers out in to the restaurant. Their eyes land on the table where Summer and Anna are engaged in heated and hostile conversation.  
  
"Isn't that the girl from the Debutante's Ball?"  
  
"The one and only Anna Stern."  
  
"How in the hell did you get yourself into this one?"  
  
"This totally wasn't me! The Gods have either smiled down on me smited me. I haven't figured out which yet…"  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
Seth leans back against one of the counters and thinks hard about this.  
  
"I don't know. What can I do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, obviously I've been in love with Summer for, like, forever. And that has a lot of sway. But Anna's the first girl who's ever shown any genuine interest in me, which is a big trip for a guy's ego. Then there's the fact that Summer has kissed me and has all but said she likes me and sleeps in my room and… ugh!"  
  
Ryan laughs at his friend's dramatics.  
  
"How did I become a buffet of women, Ryan?"  
  
***  
  
Seth approaches the table cautiously and both the girls smile up at him when they see him moving closer. Summer slides out of the booth quickly, though.  
  
"Excuse me for just a couple of minutes."  
  
Seth is confused, but Summer walks idly towards the back of the restaurant as he slides back into the booth. Anna jumps on their opportunity for privacy.  
  
"Wow, is she always that rabid?"  
  
"Uh, pretty much, yeah."  
  
"I gotta say, Seth, I'm kind of surprised that you two hit it off and are friends. She just seems… too weird."  
  
"Well, she just takes some getting used to."  
  
"I guess so. I'm kind of glad we've got a moment alone, though. Cause I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."  
  
She gets intense and he looks like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"I had a really great time at the Debutante's Ball. And I never enjoy those things. I guess I can attribute my enjoyment to you being there."  
  
"Oh yeah? Um, thanks."  
  
"And I was kind of surprised by how much we seem to have in common. I couldn't stop thinking about it while I was in Tahiti. And I was really happy to be home so I could have a chance to see you."  
  
Seth nods and casts a stray look towards the back of the restaurant.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I missed you. And I want to spend more time with you, getting to know you. Last time we spent time together I got the same impression from you."  
  
"Okay, Anna, about that. You see, you're a nice girl and I like you. You're right, we have lots in common. But I'm picking up on some signals pointing towards more than just friendship…"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Oh, okay. No. Um, see, that's the thing. I am sort of involved with someone right now. At least, I think I might be. Kind of."  
  
Her face falls, but she hasn't given up hope entirely.  
  
"Well, are you or aren't you?"  
  
"It's in the beginning stages."  
  
"Is it Summer?"  
  
He looks guilty and nods. Anna is visibly upset, but says nothing.  
  
"Huh, well, I can't say I get it. I thought you wouldn't just value that sort of thing."  
  
"Anna, I'm not interested in Summer just cause of her surface."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Awkwardness settles in and they both become completely silent. Seth would do anything to have all of this be over and done with.  
  
***  
  
Summer comes storming into the kitchen where Ryan once again nearly drops the food he's preparing. He's shocked to see her, but she wants to be serious and cut to the chase.  
  
"Okay, Ryan, listen here. I saw Seth run back here like a scared little mouse and I want to know what the deal was."  
  
Ryan's stunned by how direct and to the point she is. He scratches his head.  
  
"Um, I think you and Anna are scaring the crap out of him."  
  
"Really? What else did he say?"  
  
"He's confused. Confusion, but mostly fear."  
  
She looks pouty and annoyed.  
  
"Do you know anything about that Anna chick?"  
  
"Just that she was his date at the Ball. And she likes comic books and went to Tahiti."  
  
"Yeah, well, I gathered that much. Do you think Seth's into her?"  
  
Ryan shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I think he was. But you two seem to have something going on and I think he's more concerned about that."  
  
She peeks out at Seth and Anna.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
  
"Knowing Seth? Probably comic books."  
  
She looks super-grouchy and Ryan can't refrain from laughing.  
  
"What, Chino?"  
  
"You get bitchy when you're territorial. You must have it pretty bad for him."  
  
She glares at him.  
  
"Suck it, Chino."  
  
***  
  
Summer returns to the table eyeing both of it's occupants suspiciously. She slides in next to Seth who has developed a new fascination with his hands. Anna can barely stand the tension.  
  
"Listen, I should really get going. There's so much to do before school starts. But I'll see you around."  
  
She bolts up.  
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks again for the book, Anna."  
  
She smiles before beating a hasty retreat. Summer just looks confused.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why do I feel like I've interrupted something."  
  
"You didn't. I had to give the "easy letdown" speech. Despite being on the receiving end of it numerous times, I don't think I have a knack for giving it."  
  
Summer stares at him incredulously.  
  
"You rejected her?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But she came onto me first."  
  
Summer shocks the hell out of him by grabbing him in the middle of the restaurant and kissing him. The sound of large metal objects falling on the ground can be heard in the kitchen. The couple pull apart and Summer looks over her shoulder towards it.  
  
"Ew, pervert."  
  
***  
  
Summer enters Marissa's hospital room yet again. Marissa is sitting up in bed and gets a huge grin on her face at the sight of her best friend. Summer takes her usual seat next to Marissa's bed, but doesn't look as peppy as she had her last couple of visits. She tries to put it behind her, though, and be upbeat for her friend's sake.  
  
"What's going on, Summer?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing. I'm here to visit you. Let's talk about you."  
  
"Bullshit. There's nothing new to say about me, anyhow. For now it's just waiting until they finally release me."  
  
Summer nods.  
  
"This is about you and Seth, isn't it?"  
  
Summer looks guilty and nods some more.  
  
"What's going on with you two, anyhow?"  
  
"I don't know, Coop. The whole situation is completely surreal. I've known him since we were little. And even two months ago I found him completely repulsive. But now…"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now I feel different. I've never felt like this about a guy before. And all of a sudden it's like everything has changed completely, only he hasn't changed at all. He just doesn't repulse me anymore."  
  
Summer sighs and falls back in her chair.  
  
"And I'm not like you. I've never had a long-term boyfriend before or any of those… feelings. It's so weird. And never in a million years would I ever have thought that Seth Cohen would be the one to bring out this kind of a reaction in me…"  
  
"Well, I know I'm just an outsider on this, but I think it's great, if you like him. I mean, he's a good guy and you know he'll treat you well."  
  
"Yeah. And we've gotten so close, so fast that I don't really know what to do. I mean, I don't know if we are a couple or if we aren't. We've kissed and stuff and I sleep in his bed, like, every night. The weirdest thing is that suddenly I'm all self-conscious and modest. It's like I want to have sex with him. And I do. But because of that I'm not going to. Because suddenly it all matters more than it used to."  
  
Marissa is shocked at her friend's confessions. She tries to be helpful and provide good advice.  
  
"Do you want to be with him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure? Even knowing what other people will think when they find out?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Then, be with him. Don't worry about sex and all of that other stuff for now."  
  
Summer thinks this over.  
  
***  
  
Seth is lying in bed alone, with the lights out. He's quietly asleep, but stirs as soon as the noise from the sliding glass door can be heard. He looks up groggily at Summer who is trying to be as quiet as possible. She shuts the door after herself and crawls into bed.  
  
"Don't you want pajamas?"  
  
"Listen, Seth, we need to figure this thing out before it drives me crazy."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"You like me and I like you and there's something going on between us, but we're both avoiding classifying it for whatever reason. But we have to. Cause I need to know."  
  
"Okay. I mean, I just assumed you were my girlfriend."  
  
This revelation comes as a bit of a surprise to Summer who suddenly finds herself not knowing what to say.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He sits up in bed and faces her. She thinks out exactly what she wants to say before speaking.  
  
"I just want to be sure that we both want the same thing before we make any decisions. I didn't want there to be some confusing mis-communication that will leave one of us hurt."  
  
She crawls over and stuns both of them by sitting in his lap. His arms go around her and she seems more vulnerable than she'd normally let on.   
  
"I don't have a lot of people who are in my life constantly, Seth. My own parents are rarely around and I go through friends like laundry. And I don't want that to happen with us, so if we'd be better off as friends and it would mean you'd be around for a long time…"  
  
He leans back and she faces him and he kisses her. It is intimate and important.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, okay?"  
  
She smiles and leans into the crook in his neck as he rocks her back and forth. They stay like that for a while as the night falls. 


	5. Day 5

Thanks again for all the positive feedback, everyone! I don't like this chapter as much as I think it doesn't flow as well. Criticism is welcome, too. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Summer is fiercely attached to Seth in bed. She is curled all around him and he doesn't seem to mind as they both sleep peacefully. Slowly he begins to wake up as the sunlight hits his face from the window. He notices the position they're in and gently removes her arms from around him, not disturbing her so she can sleep a little more. He grabs a shirt off the back of his chair as he heads out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Sandy is sitting in the kitchen nursing a steaming mug of coffee. Seth stumbles in, still a little groggy from just waking up. He walks over to the pantry and grabs a few packages of pop-tarts before tossing them in the toaster and taking a seat next to his Dad. Sandy quietly studies his son's actions and movements suspiciously and finally Seth notices and gives his father a weird sideways look.  
  
"Dad…?  
  
"What?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"As far as I know there's nothing to tell. Do you have anything to tell, Seth?"  
  
Seth shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and heads back over to the toaster, grabbing the pop-tarts and putting them on a plate.   
  
"I think I'm going to have breakfast in my room. I'm in the middle of a really good comic book."  
  
He starts walking past Sandy to the stairway. Before he can get too far, though, Sandy makes a sly comment.  
  
"Eating portions for two now?"  
  
Seth tries to gauge whether his Dad knows something or is bluffing.  
  
"I'm a hormonal teenage male. This is like a snack to me."  
  
Sandy shrugs his shoulders innocently and nods. Seth tries to get out of there quickly, but as he's passing his father, Sandy reaches out and slips something small onto the plate. Seth looks down and sees a small key. He looks up at his Dad, confused.  
  
"Your mother would murder both of us if she knew about this. I trust that if you're going to have a girl stay the night that you're going to be smart and responsible about it and not make me regret giving this to you. I also trust that Summer will no longer be climbing up your balcony. Use some discretion when it comes to your mother, though."  
  
Seth is shocked and Sandy looks smugly satisfied. Seth shakes his head before continuing up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Seth dashes into his room and shuts the door behind himself, putting the plate down on his desk.   
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Summer groans at being disturbed while she's trying to sleep, but Seth ignores her protests and continues.   
  
"You will never in a million years guess what just happened!"  
  
"This had better be good, Cohen."  
  
She sits up in bed looking more than a little pissed off. He tosses the key to her and she deftly catches it in midair. She turns it around in her hand, getting a good look at it.  
  
"If you say that this is the key to your heart or something I'm going to gag."  
  
"Not quite, precious. My Dad just gave that to me. Downstairs. Only moments ago. To give to you."  
  
The color drains from her face.  
  
"Oh God, he knows what's been going on?"  
  
"Not entirely, but I think he has the general gist. And, by the way, I warned you about keeping it down when climbing up to my room."  
  
"So he's giving me a key to your house?"  
  
"I know. Who knew my Dad was such a free-loving kind of guy. Ew. Don't want to think about that. Anyway, he wants you to use this instead of taking the scenic route. Just don't get caught by my mom."  
  
"Wow. Your Dad is cool, Seth. Does geekdom skip a generation or something?"  
  
"Gimme the key back."  
  
"Alright, I'm shutting up now."  
  
She looks at it proudly before slipping it into her back pocket. He brings the plate over and sits down in front of her, placing it between them.  
  
"I thought we could be traditional and have breakfast in bed."  
  
"Pop-tarts? How Martha Stewart of you."  
  
She picks one up and they both begin eating their breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Summer, Seth and Ryan are sitting in the pool house. The boys are playing play station while Summer mocks them.   
  
"Ryan, first Chino, now videogames? Are you looking for ways to hit the bottom rung of the social ladder?"  
  
"Summer don't you need to go charge something to your platinum card or wax something or anything?"  
  
She narrows her eyes at him and glares. Seth high-fives Ryan for his burn and Summer, shocked and annoyed, kicks him and he loses his concentration, causing Ryan to have the chance to win the game. He does and throws his hands in the air in celebration. Seth turns to Summer and looks annoyed.  
  
"See what effect your smiting me has?"  
  
Summer rolls her eyes and gets up as the boys start a rematch. She wanders over to the side of the pool-house that looks into Marissa's yard. Through the back window she can see Julie and Caitlin helping Marissa into the house, carrying her bags.  
  
"Oh my God. I have to go."  
  
Summer takes off out the door of the pool-house and the boys abandon their game to go to the window and take a look at what scared her away. When Ryan sees Marissa his face is a mixture of guilt, hopefulness and anxiety. Seth looks sympathetically at his friend.  
  
***  
  
Marissa is in her room, unpacking her bag of clothes and various other necessities. There's a knock at her door and she looks up, startled.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
Summer pokes her head out from behind the door before coming inside and shutting the door behind herself. She stands near the door awkwardly, though, as Marissa just goes back to unpacking.  
  
"You're back."  
  
It is less of a question and more of a statement. Marissa nods her head glumly.  
  
"Yeah, I was discharged this morning. Mom picked me up about an hour ago."  
  
"Shouldn't you be happier, Coop? This is what you wanted."  
  
"I know. But I came to realize that being in that hospital allowed me not to face some things I'm not looking forward to dealing with. Luke's been calling here everyday and my Mom wants to invite him over for dinner."  
  
"Uh, no? Does she know what happened?"  
  
"I told her after I was admitted. She told me he just made a foolish mistake and it wasn't worth flushing six years of my life and potentially many more down the toilet."  
  
But the prospect of a future with Luke seems to only depress Marissa further. She slumps down on the bed and Summer goes and sits next to her, perching on the edge.  
  
"Well, no offence there Coop, but your Mom isn't the poster-child for healthy relationships. Forget her and do what you want to do."  
  
"What if I don't know what I want to do?"  
  
"Then don't do anything for now."  
  
Marissa considers this, but she's really stuck between a rock and a hard place right now.  
  
"How about, instead of dinner with vile Luke, you and I go out and enjoy one of our last days of freedom before school begins? We can do anything you want."  
  
"Okay. But would it be alright if we asked some other people to come along?"  
  
***  
  
Marissa, Summer, Seth and Ryan are all walking along the beach. Marissa is on one end, looking off in the distance, lost in thought. Summer stands next to her, concerned and trying to be upbeat if only for Marissa's sake. Seth wanders along following Summer's lead and next to him Ryan casts a tentative glance in Marissa's direction every so often, even though she's oblivious to it. There's a lot of tension between the four and Summer is desperately trying to lighten it.  
  
"So I think we should go by the Crab Shack and grab some food."  
  
Marissa doesn't even show that she heard what Summer said. She looks around for any kind of reaction from the guys but they just walk along like nothing happened. She gets frustrated and annoyed.  
  
"Fine. Seth and I are going out."  
  
Marissa stops dead in her tracks and Ryan chokes. They both look astonished and even Seth is surprised by Summer's boldness.  
  
"Well, good to know your ears are still working."  
  
Summer defiantly grabs Seth's hand and begins pulling him along.  
  
"Now we're going to get food and you're both going to pay me a little more attention."  
  
Marissa and Ryan look at one another, astonished, by follow behind Seth and Summer.  
  
***  
  
Summer marches into the Crab Shack, Seth in tow, with Marissa and Ryan following right behind. The foursome just manage to get in the door when heads turn. Occupants of the various tables look at Marissa and begins whispering and snickering. In the corner, Luke, Holly and various members of their social group are sitting at a table. They all look up at the new arrivals. Holly gets a nasty smile, but Luke jumps up and stares at Marissa, hoping to talk to her. Summer glares at everyone in the restaurant and walks over to a booth, forcing Seth in first. She ensures that they're on the side facing most of the people in the restaurant. Marissa looks embarrassed as she and Ryan slide into the other side. Luke, on the other hand, looks sad and angry at being ignored so he sits right back down. Summer hands out icy death stares all around. Ryan turns and gives Marissa a sympathetic and protective look.  
  
"Hey, is this okay? We can go if you want to?"  
  
"No. This is fine. I may as well get used to it before school starts."  
  
"Ignore all of them, Coop. They're just getting off on themselves."  
  
Marissa is not reassured, though. She begins having a panic attack and starts hyperventilating. She quickly jumps out of the booth and dashes off to the bathroom. Ryan looks worried and wants to follow after her, but Summer gets up first and follows Marissa into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Marissa leans against the bathroom sink, breathing deeply. She braces herself for the panic. Summer flies into the bathroom looking concerned. She rushes over to the paper towel dispenser and pulls some out before running them under the tap and applying them to Marissa's forhead.   
  
"Just breathe, Coop."  
  
Suddenly the washroom door opens again and Holly walks in looking arrogant and pleased.  
  
"My, my, my…"  
  
Summer spins around and stares daggers at her former friend.  
  
"Holly, get the fuck out."  
  
"Slummin' Summer, like I'm really going to listen to a word out of your mouth."  
  
Marissa is trying to cover up her anxiety and discomfort, but fails miserably. Summer is hyper-alert and ready to get into it if need be.  
  
"So Seth Cohen… What, you screwed all the guys in Newport so now you're having to resort to dorks in order to find fresh meat?"  
  
"Gee, Holly, as much as your opinion is dear to my heart, I'm comforted by the fact that I got my boyfriend of my own accord and didn't have to go trailing like a lost puppy after someone else's."  
  
"You don't know the half of it, Summer."  
  
"What I do know is that you may have been screwing Luke in private, but as far as his public personae was concerned, he didn't want to be linked to you. Guess you're only good enough for closed doors, huh?"  
  
The remark stings Holly and she kicks it up a notch, attacking Marissa because Summer doesn't take her bait.  
  
"The funny thing about closed doors is that they have a way of opening… Looks like Luke isn't waiting for the Prude Princess anymore."  
  
"Good score, Holly. You only had to wait on the back burner until his actual girlfriend dumped him first. Good to know your self-esteem hasn't taken a blow from being second choice."  
  
With that Summer ushers Marissa out of the bathroom and back into the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
Summer and Seth are sitting up in his bed. Both are wearing their pajamas and are under the covers, but Seth is reading a comic book and Summer is idly flipping through a magazine. The appear completely normal and comfortable around one another and it is as though they've been together forever.   
  
"So everyone knows we're a couple now."  
  
Summer tosses her magazine aside and looks at him, trying to read a reaction. Instead he just flips the page and looks unfazed.  
  
"Yeah, so I heard."  
  
"Gee, don't overwhelm me with your enthusiasm, Cohen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He flips the page again and she is annoyed by his indifference. She snatches the comic book out of his hands and hurls it across the room. He watches it fly, looking shocked and devastated.  
  
"The was a first print, mint condition…"  
  
"Spare me the geek-speak."  
  
It's now his turn to look annoyed.  
  
"Well, you've got my attention."  
  
"Do you even want to have sex with me?"  
  
His eyes bug out for a second and it's apparent he wasn't expecting that kind of comment.  
  
"I'm a guy whose had the hots for you since grade school. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, you hide it really well."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Want to have sex?"  
  
She looks uncharacteristically vulnerable and shy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He looks a little panicked.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, Cohen. Not now."  
  
"Okay. Then what's the big deal?"  
  
She sits back and thinks about it.  
  
"Nothing, I guess. I'm just not used to it. And I don't get you."  
  
She looks pouty and confused and he has to laugh.   
  
"Summer, we've been together for less than a week. Believe me, I want to have sex with you. And I have no idea when we will. But that's kind of appealing too. The not knowing. And my cousin, Rita, is the only girl who has ever seen me naked before and we were three. So there's a bit of, y'know, performance anxiety."  
  
She smiles at him, thinking it's incredibly cute.  
  
"Oh God, don't look at me like that. I know that look. That's the wuss look. I hate that look."  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to call Rita up for the details."  
  
"I knew telling you was a mistake. I knew the moment the words left my mouth."  
  
She rolls her eyes and lies down in the bed. He looks defeated and does the same after turning the light out. He sulkily turns over on his side away from her. She sees this and indulges him.  
  
"Come on, Seth."  
  
"No."  
  
"It wasn't the wuss look."  
  
"I know the wuss look. It was the wuss look."  
  
She rolls her eyes at his sulking and pulls his pants down under the covers.  
  
"Hey! Summer!"  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She smiles sweetly and kisses him.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Then she turns over and faces away from him, leaving him hanging. He gets frustrated with himself for being duped.   
  
"Damnit." 


	6. Day 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I've gotten backlogged with stuff in my own real life (believe it or not, I have one). I visited the site a couple of days ago and was so won over by all the positive feedback this story has received that I thought it would be fun to pick it up again and continue it. I'm not super pleased with this chapter but I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things soon. Please keep that feedback coming! Thanks!  
  
Summer and Seth are wrapped around one another underneath the covers, blissfully asleep. Limbs are tangled all around and the sun is shinning over their intwined figures. Everything is so peaceful and serene it could look like something out of a still life painting.  
  
That is, until Seth's bedroom door opens and Kirsten enters absent-mindedly carrying a large laundry basket containing freshly folded clothing.  
  
"Seth, you're going into your senior year of high school soon, so I think it's about time you learned to do your own—"  
  
At the sound of his mother's voice Seth snaps awake instantly and panics. She is already in the room, however, and it is too late. Summer is awakening as well and she instantly pulls the covers up to her neck to shield herself completely. The couple is caught completely off-guard. Unfortunately it is simply too late as the moment Kirsten sets eyes on her son and his bedmate, she drops the laundry basket to the floor in shock. The pile of clothes comes toppling out, but no one seems to notice. Kirsten's eyes dart back and forth between Summer, who looks like she wants to die from mortification, and Seth who looks like he's having another anxiety attack.  
  
"Summer." It's a simple statement, but Kirsten doesn't know what else to say. When she regains her composure she quickly diverts her eyes and faces off to the side of them.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Cohen." Akwardness and tension fill the room completely. Seth jumps out from under the covers quickly and tries to assess the situation.  
  
"Okay, Mom. How about we go downstairs and have one of those lovely family pow-wows you're so fond of?"  
  
Kirsten nods quickly before high-tailing herself out of the room, shutting the door behind herself. Only when she is gone does Seth slump down and falls back on the bed, exhausted.  
  
"Shit. Well, Summer, I hope you've enjoyed being my girlfriend for all of two days since this relationship is officially over being as I probably won't be allowed to be in the same room alone with a girl until I reach a point in my life when Viagra is needed."  
  
"Honestly, Cohen, can you stop thinking about yourself for a second! What about me? Now your mom's going to be convinced I'm Summer the Turbo Slut."  
  
"Which won't matter anyhow since she won't be leaving the house for the next two decades so she can keep twenty-four hour watch on her virgin son!" Summer punches him on the arm for being... inconsiderate? They both look deeply worried. Cohen retreats into a pensive state and Summer just sits and observes him for a moment.  
  
"I hope you're thinking of some way out of this mess, Cohen."  
  
"Not exactly. I'm picturing what the Summer The Turbo Slut action figure would potentially look like. What kind of accessories do you think she'd come equipped with?"  
  
She stares at him incredulously for a moment before getting frustrated and shoving his limp body off the bed and onto the floor. After a moment a tiny "Ow" can be heard from down there.  
  
Seth tentatively wanders into the kitchen not knowing what to expect. He is quite tense and suspicious. Sandy is already seated, sipping his mug of steaming coffee and Kirsten is leaning back against the counter looking perplexed and disturbed. They both look up at him as he approaches. Sandy simply shakes his head and looks down while Kirsten walks forward and takes the offensive position.  
  
"Seth, this time you've really done it."  
  
He knows it's not going to be good. He slumps down into one of the dining chairs, looking guilty.  
  
"I'd like to say, on my behalf, what happened this morning was relatively innocent. It's not like I lied about going to a foreign country or totaled the Land Rover again."  
  
"You told me that random kids vandalized the car."  
  
"Wait – you bought that? Damn."  
  
She is astounded by his nerve. He knows he's going down and he's just digging himself deeper and deeper.  
  
"Regardless. Having a girl in your room for the night, at your age and in your bed is completely inappropriate."  
  
"Mom, it was harmless. Really—"  
  
"I'll decide what's harmless. You're too young to behave accordingly and the fact that you lied to us in the first place shows how you knew it was wrong to begin with. Just a couple of days ago you were insisting to me that Summer isn't your girlfriend. But you went ahead and deceived myself and your father anyhow."  
  
Sandy says nothing and looks away guiltily. Seth looks to his father for some backup and Kirsten catches on to this, looking at her husband suspiciously.  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
Sandy drags his line of vision back to her and the guilt on his face says everything. Kirsten's jaw drops.  
  
"You knew the entire time and you did nothing?!"  
  
"Kirsten, the circumstances are a little out of our hands. Summer's family is gone and this has been a traumatic time for all of the kids. Maybe it's a good thing that they're learning to rely on one another. And if Seth is going to go ahead and have sex there's really nothing either one of us can do to stop it."  
  
Sandy tries to appease his wife, but she's not buying into it. Seth grimaces at the mention of sex and decides to interject.  
  
"Can we please not discuss my sex life?"  
  
Kirsten's head whips around to her son and her eyes look like they're going to fall out of their sockets in shock.  
  
"You have a sex life?!"  
  
"Not yet and the two of you are sure succeeding in preventing me from having one in the future..."  
  
"Don't talk like that's a bad thing. You're too young to be having sex."  
  
Seth throws his hands in the air and gives up. Sandy tries to jump back into the conversation and calm the ordeal.  
  
"How about this? Seth, Summer is allowed to stay here until her father gets home. But only as long as she sleeps in one of the guest bedrooms. And no more sneaking around behind our backs. You're still grounded until school starts and if Summer is going to stay here, so is she. I'll take her later on to go pick up some things. You will both abide by mine and your mother's rules. Any violation will result in Summer going back to her house and you two won't see one another until the vacation is over. Is that clear?"  
  
This deal isn't too bad. Seth nods enthusiastically. Kirsten agrees as well, but she isn't entirely comforted.  
  
"And no sex."  
  
"After you two have made it sound so appealing? How will I reisist?"  
  
Sandy is driving the Land Rover down the various backstreets of Newport Beach. He seems more than a little tense. Summer sits quietly in the passenger seat, occasionally casting a glance over at Sandy to gauge his mood. Neither one say anything, but the situation is already beyond awkward. Summer is terribly embarrassed and so is Sandy.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Mr. Cohen."  
  
Summer seems almost afraid of how he'll react to this. Sandy is simply flustered by the break of silence and nods.  
  
"Of course. I trust Seth explained all of the conditions to you?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm, like, sorry about lying to you and Mrs. Cohen. That was never my intention. I guess I just wasn't really thinking of anyone else..."  
  
She looks deeply apologetic and her sincerity wins Sandy over immediately. He is flattered that she is being honest and open with him.  
  
"I know it's been a... trying time for everyone involved in the incident in Tijuana. And I'm aware you're Marissa's best friend and with your family out of town this has to be overwhelming to you. I also know that despite his eccentricities, Seth can be an astoundingly sensitive and caring person, which is why I'm please you two are forming a close... um, friendship."  
  
"Yeah. After all these years of growing up together I'm figuring this out only now. I mean, no offence, Mr. Cohen, but Seth... well, for the last ten years I've sort of been avoiding him like head lice. Head lice that reads dorky comic books and listens to whiny emo music and tries to pass off Playstation as an actual sport."  
  
Sandy is a little amazed at the amount of thought put into that one, but he lets it slide. A tiny smile plays on Summer's lips.  
  
"I also happen to know that Seth cares very deeply about you. And, being his father and all, I have a bit of a protective instinct over him. I can see that you're a wonderful girl, Summer, but I'd be very disappointed if your recent bond with Seth was simply for your own benefit and turned out to be insincere. I'd hate to see him get hurt when he's done everything he is able to in order to be a good... friend."  
  
She nods thoughtfully and considers this carefully.  
  
"I'm not going to abuse that."  
  
Sandy seems satisfied at this and offers a curt smile. They pull the car to a stop in the driveway of Summer's home.  
  
Ryan is lying face-down on his bed in the pool house. He has propped himself up on his elbows and is looking out through the windows into Marissa's yard. In the distance Julie and Marissa are lying in loungers on the deck while Caitlin swims in the pool in front of them. Julie is sunning herself, but Marissa is clothed and has her arms crossed in front of her. She looks sulky and displeased.  
  
Seth breezes through the door and flops down on his back on the bed next to Ryan, who barely acknowledges his presence.  
  
"In some cultures what you're doing is considered creepy and illegal."  
  
"I haven't spoken to her since before she went to the hospital. Her Mom is on guard twenty-four hours a day. She doesn't want me to see her at all."  
  
"Well, she lied to her mother and came home after over-dosing on tequila and painkillers. Her Mom has to be more than a little freaked. Give it some time to settle and she'll eventually unwind when she sees that Marissa is in the clear."  
  
This doesn't help Ryan at all and he still stares straight ahead and looks dejected.  
  
"So I hear your Mom walked in on you and Summer."  
  
"Yep. My life is coming to an end."  
  
"In order for it to end, doesn't it have to begin first?"  
  
"Right on. Just keep rubbing the salt into that open wound, Ryan."  
  
"The truth hurts."  
  
"Did you hear that my mother actually imposed a 'no sex' rule starting immediately? Only in the Cohen house could a sex be forbidden before it's even started. I'm going to die a virgin."  
  
Ryan ignores him and watches Marissa feign sleep as her mother tries unsuccessfully to lure her into conversation.  
  
"Dude, this is where you chime in and reassure me, as my best friend, that I'm not going to die a virgin and that I'll be having heaps of hot monkey sex in no time."  
  
"Newport Beach is like an alien colony, man. Take nothing for granted."  
  
Seth flips over and examines Ryan carefully.  
  
"You're really worried about her, huh?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wish I could talk to her. I'm not worried she's going to do it again or anything. That's one reason I'm thankful for her Mom. But that doesn't mean she's okay, you know?"  
  
Seth doesn't entirely understand, but he nods supportively. Nothing is going to help Ryan at this point, so all he can do is be there to listen.  
  
Dinner is laid out on the dinning room table and everything would appear to be perfect, but each member of the Cohen family seems too preoccupied in his or her own world. Sandy sits at the head of the table and is zoning out by staring at his salad a little too intensely. Seth and Ryan are sitting side-by-side with Ryan brooding and Seth looking bored out of his mind. Summer sits across from them, her eyes darting around the room nervously. Kirsten, however, is nowhere to be seen. They're all waiting on her before they start to eat.  
  
When she finally does appear she walks in briskly and sits down opposite Sandy. She offers everyone a very forced smile, but doesn't pick up her fork. She looks quite anxious and the others are curious about her mood.  
  
"Well, since everyone is here tonight I thought I should get a few things out in the open."  
  
Sandy looks wary of what's to come and Seth is nervous. Kirsten pulls out some neatly folded pamphlets from under the table and hands them to the boys and Summer, who also hand some of the extras to Sandy. Summer's jaw drops and she turns a bright shade of red. Sandy chokes on the wine he is sipping. Ryan simply looks disturbed, but Seth starts hyperventilating.  
  
"Mom, what the hell! 'Sex and Your Teenager: Understanding Adolescents' Sexual Curiosities and Urges'. This isn't dinnertime conversation material!"  
  
"Well, since everyone has been sneaking around my back and now both of you boys have found girlfriends I didn't see any alternative. This is an important subject that I feel we need to discuss."  
  
Summer looks completely mortified and Seth offers her a sympathetic look before staring daggers at his mother.  
  
"Fine, but do we have to do this right here and now?!"  
  
"Yes! We do!"  
  
"Are you seriously going to whip out sexual education material every time I bring a girl home for supper for the rest of my life?"  
  
Summer who has been lost in her own embarrassment up until this point looks up as rage overcomes her.  
  
"Every time you bring a girl home?! Excuse me? What am I, flavor of the week?"  
  
Seth rolls his eyes and tries to soothe her.  
  
"You know that wasn't what I meant..."  
  
"Like your stock is in such hot demand! All of my girlfriends are beating down the door for a socially retarded asshat."  
  
"As opposed to a girl with bigger testicals than those of a whole NFL team?"  
  
Ryan looks desperately at Sandy for an escape.  
  
"Can I be excused?"  
  
"Kirsten, I think Ryan and I should go fix the storm drains you've been asking me about for months..."  
  
"Sandy, it's August in Orange County. They can wait. I want to have a serious discussion here and I don't appreciate you abandoning me."  
  
Sandy realizes he's in over his head so he opts to simply shut up and cut his losses. Summer and Kirsten both look furious while the men look lost. Kirsten speaks up first.  
  
"Summer, honey, this must be a really awful time for you and I want you to know that our family is here to help you out. But I just want to be sure that everyone is on the same page as to what that means."  
  
She casts a pointed look at her son who rolls his eyes in defiance.  
  
"We get it, Mom. No making with the sex. We're not complete unwitting slaves to our urges, you know. Well, Summer isn't. And, besides, after this conversation I don't think I'm going to feel even remotely sexual ever again cause, like, parents, food and sex just don't... Oh God, I think I need to go throw up."  
  
He sits up and quickly exits the room. Sandy sighs and shakes his head knowingly. Ryan has found a new fascination with his feet. Summer looks pouty and Kirsten is the only one who seems quite pleased.  
  
"Well, all things considered, that could have gone much worse."  
  
Seth, decked out in his Batman pyjamas, heads down the hall towards the bathroom. Right before he gets to it the door opens and Summer appears dressed in her own as well. The silk bottoms and overshirt are much more feminine than those she had been borrowing from Seth. They stand face-to- face suddenly and both seem shy. She offers him a cute smile and he finds her adorable.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Summer."  
  
"Cohen, do you have an extra toothbrush somewhere? I forgot mine at home and there's, like, no way I'm going to let all that bacteria fester on my gums all night."  
  
"Ooooh, Summer, I love it when you talk dirty."  
  
She punches him on the arm playfully as he leads the way back into the bathroom. He starts digging through one of the cupboards.  
  
"I know Mom keeps some extras for guests in here somewhere."  
  
He finally retrieves a red toothbrush in the back. He removes the packaging and hands it to her before grabbing his own blue one off the rack. He then politely puts toothpaste on both their brushes before beginning brushing his own teeth. She laughs a little but follows his lead. The entire time they're both casting cute glances at one another in the mirror. Seth shows off by horking up a big spitwad, which Summer grimaces at as she daintily spits afterwards. They both rinse their brushes off and she heads for the door with her's. Seth stops her, though.  
  
"What now, Cohen? Synchronized exfoliating? Or were you thinking synchronized showering?"  
  
"Summer, don't even joke about that or I might need three hours in here with a steady stream of cold water and some of those pamphlets my Mom had."  
  
He shakes his head dismissively at her and grabs the toothbrush from her hand. He then places it in the wall-mounted holder next to his own and his parents'.  
  
"There you go. So you always have space here."  
  
She finds it completely adorable and she grabs him and gives him a tender kiss. He's quite impressed with himself when they separate.  
  
"Wow. If that's what I get for giving you a toothbrush, what is the going value on flowers and chocolate?"  
  
She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Cohen."  
  
"Come on! Okay, jewellery? Champagne? 


End file.
